WO03/101985, published on Dec. 11, 2003, discloses 2-oxo-1,3,4-trihydroquinazolinyl derivatives for the treatment of cell proliferation-related disorders.
EP 1689715, published on Jun. 16, 2005, discloses tubulin inhibitors.
EP 1709011, published on Jun. 16, 2005, discloses 6-phenylalkyl substituted 2-quinolinones and 2-quinoxalinones as poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase inhibitors.
WO2005/117876, published on Dec. 15, 2005, discloses dual small molecule inhibitors of cancer and angiogenesis.
WO 2006/089177, published on Aug. 8, 2006, discloses the use of isozazole combrestatin derivatives for inhibiting tubulin polymerization.
WO2006/118231, published on Nov. 9, 2006 discloses the preparation of 6-(3-pyrazolylamino)pyridines-3-carbonitriles as anti-cancer agents.
WO 2006/003148, published on Jan. 12, 2006, discloses quinazolinedione derivatives as poly(ADP-ribose) polymerase inhibitors.
WO 2007/087684, published on Aug. 6, 2007, discloses substituted benzofurans, benzthiophenes, benzoselenophenes and indoles and their use as tubulin polymerization inhibitors.
WO2008/107478, published on Sep. 12, 2008, discloses quinolinone derivatives as PARP and TANK inhibitors.
Tentori et al., European Journal of Cancer, vol. 43, no. 14, 2007, relates to poly(ADP-ribose)polymerase (PARP) inhibition or PARP-1 gene deletion which reduces angiogenesis.